vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alysha Cloudsmith
Name: Alysha Marie Cloudsmith Age: 22 Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Pureblood) Family: Archerios, Mynna (Parents), Lilith (Grandmother), Alessia (Aunt), Elise (Cousin), Burgon (Coach/Mentor) Affiliations: The Pack, Cloudsmith Line Occupation: Cage Fighting Champion Birthday: July 7 Aliases: The Devil Spawn, Nightshade Bounty: 2,300g (abolished) Alysha is the daughter of Archerios and Mynna. She is the first fullblooded Werewolf to be born in the land of Haven. While she was at first a cocky, even somewhat mean girl, she has matured over the years, and manages to keep the reserve of her father and the hotheadedness of her mother. Alysha currently travels across Haven participating in underground cage fighting, where she is a champion. Her skills have become so great, that she has now entered international levels of competition. Appearance Teenager Alysha bore a striking resemblence to her mother. She had the same hair and eye color, though Alysha kept her hair in a bit of a wild mane. Even at 16 years old, Alysha was already a few inches taller than her mother, and is slightly larger in body mass. Her skin was lighter than her mother's, but darker than her father's. Alysha is naturally tone, and has steadily increasing muscle growth. When angered, much like her father, her eyes change from their fierce green to a murderous demon red, identical to her grandmother's. Alysha has her nose pierced with a small golden ring, as well as a stud in her right eyebrow. She wears very loose clothing, baggy pants and tanktops that are a size too big for her. Now Alysha has undergone a drastic change in the way she chooses to present herself. Both from maturation and adoration of her family, Alysha now bears a striking resemblence to her Grandmother and Aunt (much to her mother's dismay). Her hair is black, long and slightly curly. Her skin is now decidedly pale, however this may be an aftereffect of the training she underwent with Alessia. Alysha is now much taller than her mother, though still shorter than Archerios. Alysha now wears mainly black and dark colored clothing. Gone are the loose fitting clothing of her time as a teenager, as she now wears mostly robes and gowns, many of them with a very gothic feel and appearance to them. When angered, Alysha's eyes still burn red, but now, shadowy black veins begin to appear along her body. She has numerous more piercings than before, with black and gothic jewelry and fetishes. In the time since she began cage fighting, Alysha now wears much more casual clothing like when she was younger, but still prefers dark colors. Personality Teenager Alysha is a very aggressive and rude young woman, with an attitude to boot. Since she is still a teenager, her personality is already incredibly volatile, without needing the fact that her body is constantly changing thanks to her accelerated growth from being a pureblood. She has been shown to even suffer from temporary insanity from this, as her mind simply cannot handle the rapid growths and changes. She has a seemingly natural instinct to rebel, and greatly dislikes being told what to do. This may be because she is only a teenager, but the girl seems to genuinely like disobeying what she's told. She can even go so far as being considered a bitch sometimes, as she will not hesitate to openly express her thoughts and feelings of things or people she doesn't like, not caring for manners or courtesy. She constantly insults others for their lack of power, and can be very conceded by her own status as a Pureblood. This sometimes has her looking down on the other members of The Pack, even her own mother and father. Alysha respects and wants power. She constantly pushes herself and breaks her own limits, always wanting to reach the next level, always wanting more of the nigh limitless ability she's capable of. Alysha loves ''a challenge, and welcomes them hungrily. However, she is far from having sportsmanship. If she succeeds, she will loudly gloat and laugh, and if she loses, she is a sore loser. It's difficult to know if her attitude stems from being simply "at that age", or if her rapid and short life have made her unstable, or if she is genuinely an obnoxious, angry girl. Now Alysha has matured and her mindset is now a stark contrast to the brash and rebellious girl she once was. She is now very level headed and speaks calmly, but can still be impatient, although not to the extent as when she was younger. It would appear Alysha hasn't ''entirely ''moved on from her youthful bloodlust. However, she has turned this into something at least somewhat productive. Alysha has been sneaking out at night to participate in underground cage fighting, where she goes by the alias Nightshade. Abilities & Powers Being the first Pureblood Werewolf to be born in the land of Haven, Alysha harbors ''great power. Because of this, she has aged much like an actual wolf. Being less than a year old by human years, she already has the body of a teenager. Although Alysha constantly works out, she hardly has any need for it, as her body is naturally powerful thanks to her blood. Muscles growth comes with ease, she was already incredibly tone and fit before she even began her work out routine. Alysha's regeneration rate far suprasses that of a normal werewolf, with her wounds healing in seconds, but not to the extreme of Kursed. Along with her regeneration, Alysha's natural defenses are truly frightning. She has superhuman endurance and stamina, and is virtually unphased by even impacts of tremendous power. An example is, when Vries was having a conversation with Archerios over his fear of being a dad, the topic came up that Vries was scared to hurt his son Marcus, because he was so small. Archerios, wanting to prove the durability of a Pureblood, called Alysha to them. Archerios stood up, lifted up the bench he was sitting on, and smashed it over Alysha's head. Alysha didn't even flinch. She simply rolled her eyes and insulted her father, and left, with no damage done whatsoever. This is even more incredible when one takes into consideration the raw power Archerios has. Alysha possesses ''tremendous ''physical power, and she is only a young adult, so her power will only continue to grow. She is already far more powerful than her own mother, (although much less agile), but she is not yet as strong as her father in terms of physical strength. Being a Pureblood, Alysha's claws and fangs are indestructible. Her bones are extremely durable, and her senses surpass the average Werewolf. Alysha has spent the last two years profesionally cage fighting. Her fighting skills came to her naturally, and she has amassed a spectacular 40/2/0 record so far for professional fights. Under the tutelage Burgon, Alysha has become a true fighting champion. Category:People Category:Alive Category:Werewolf Category:Antihero